


Broken Wings

by Rainbow_Paladork



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Parties, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, but not mayor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Paladork/pseuds/Rainbow_Paladork
Summary: Is there something worst than being a high school freshman? Being a high school freshman who is just getting used to living with an awkward bookworm after her mother's sudden death.Music, alcohol, unrequited feelings and one's thoughts are never a good mix. But High schoolers give a damn.Alterante summary: Ayato and Hinami wont accept it, Touka wants to punch someone, Mutsuki and Urie are confused, Kaneki is a lost puppy, Rize likes chaos and Eto is laughing in the distance.





	1. Twisting

The air was refreshing, a soft caress for her face. By now, Hinami was somehow getting used to her new place. If you had to ask her, she would definitely prefer to manage on her own and live alone, after all, she had a storm in her thoughts and she was seeking loneliness and silence. That's why every day for two weeks she had been truly grateful towards Kaneki, who took her into his great world of books and peace. It was nice having him around, even when he was silent and awkward he would always check on her even though she told him it wasn't necessary.

It wasn't easy. Getting used to having Kaneki hanging around, caring about her like that. It was different from everything she had experienced. Her mother cared for her, of course. And so did her dad. But it was so different and she didn't know how to deal with someone having to check on her every now and then to calm themselves more than anything.

It had been really selfless of him. Not everyone would take in a teen like he did.

 _"And, what will happen to_ _the_ _brat?" A brunette with curly hair asked, fixing his glasses. "I don't think_ _Ryouko_ _had any siblings."_

 _"I'll take_ _care_ _of her." Blurted out_ Kaneki, _immediately after_ the other _guy finished talking. "I'll take_ care of _her. I've lost my mother too, I'll make sure to help her out."_

_"I can do it." Said this time a girl, someone Hinami had known for a while, Kirishima something if she wasn't wrong._

_The first guy snorted. "You can't deal with your brother, I don't think you are qualified to handle another fifteen-year-old emo with parental issues." He mocked, making Hinami clutch her firsts._

She didn't stay there after that. The last thing she needed was knowing how people saw her right now. Listening to that guy call an "emo" wasn't nice, and neither it was someone mocking a parent dying. She thought she deserved it. After all, she shouldn't have been listening to that discussion.

In the end, the white-haired boy in his young twenties had taken her in. Apparently, her mom knew them and they were trustworthy. Touka, the girl who supposedly had a trouble keeping emo kids with daddy issues in control, explained everything to her. While they located any familiars, Hinami would be living with Kaneki. The police were okay with that, after all, they didn't have to find her a place. She was okay with that, at least she would have somewhere to sleep rather than the police station she had been at a few days until the old man had picked her up.

Moving in was not difficult. Kaneki had a well-located flat, with the white walls decorated with lots of filled bookshelves that gave life to the place; plus she had really few things, just a couple of her favorite books and her wardrobe, which Kaneki considered really small compared to most girls her age. Since he lived alone after his best friend's death, it wasn't a problem for Kaneki to give her her own room and bathroom. Most of the furniture was black and shiny, they boy clearly had something with order and hygiene. It was really nice and calming, they way black held such contrast with the white walls and big windows.

"Ne, Hinami-chan, "a warm voice called from the door. "Need anything?" He asked cautiously, trying to figure her out.

She looked over her shoulder where she was laying on her bed, facing the window. "I'm okay. Thank you, onii-chan." She responded softly, her voice lacking any hint of emotion.

She didn't want him to worry more for her. After all, she already felt like a burden to him, ignorant of the fact that he was happier than ever to have her near.

It was strange for both of them.

Kaneki couldn't get a hint of whatever she was thinking and it was driving him crazy. Sure, he thought he would know how to help her, but she was way more composed than he had been after his mother passed away. He had completely lost it, and somehow, Hinami was hanging in there. It made him wonder what was going through her mind every single moment, but regardless of how hard he tried, he just couldn't find his way into her world.

Kaneki sighed, closing the door as he exited the room. He took his cellphone out of his pocket and quickly dialed as he went to his own room. He walked towards his bed and let himself lay on his back as the person on the other side of the line picked up the phone.

"Yo, what do you want now," a tired voice stated, rather than questioned.

"Charming as always," he said with a chuckle as he heard his disgruntled friend groan.

"Kaneki I swear to god if you don't show up for your turn tomorrow I will rip your thro-"

"Touka-chan! It's not that." He hurriedly explained, not want to have the experience of said girl holding a fork against his chest twice. "I don't know what to do."

"bout what?" She asked, probably stuffing food in her mouth as she talked. "School? What's the worst that could happen."

"I'm worried about Hinami-chan, she won't say a word, " he stroked his hair. "Is it a good idea to send her to high school right away? Won't she need more time to-"

"Oh my god Kaneki! Calm the fuck down. She is not a baby, she can handle it."

"I know it's just that-"

"Nothing. You are being overprotective and paranoid."

He giggled, acknowledging he was.

"So, are you ready for school?" She asked, trying to make him digress. "We have like... Yes, fourteen hours of sleep before hell."

"Probably gonna die tomorrow." He declared.

"Same."

Silence.

"Hey," she called, doing her best to cheer him up. "It will be fine. She will be close and we'll be able to look after her."

He didn't respond.

"I know it's hard for you. Don't you think I noticed the way you look at her when she smiles? But you have to let go of his memory. Get hung into the past and the past will hang you," she stated with a sigh.

"Touka..."

"Mpmh?"

"I don't think I'll be able to do it."

"Oh god, shut up. You are being an over-dramatic crybaby."

He sighed, trying and failing to hide a chuckle. A single tear fell down his cheek. "I guess?"


	2. First Day

Hinami woke up to the smell of coffee and a warm hand on her shoulder. Slowly, her eyes opened and she yawned.

"Good morning, Hinami-chan," Kaneki greeted offering a cup of warm coffee. "You should start getting ready, I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast." He gave her a gentle smile and put the cup on the nightstand before leaving her alone again.

He didn't give her time to respond, nor stayed there for her to greet him. She sighed, being unable to believe how worn out she was at eight in the morning.

Nine in the morning was worst though...

Hinami was more nervous than she'd ever been in her whole life. The moment she walked into the classroom she understood it wasn't going to be easy. It was easy to spot the different groups of students. And she definitely didn't fit in any of them.

The first two rows were filled with quiet students who wore lots of white and kept discretion while chatting, a blonde girl with purple eyes drinking something that didn't seem water, a boy with weird eyebrows discussing with a guy that looked at the border of tears, and a black haired guy who seemed to be planning a genocide. The middle rows were filled with what Hinami would respectfully call weirdos; a dude with white hair and an apparent obsession with red thread and his black-haired friend with some thousands of tattoos, a blue-haired girl playing video games, someone with sharp teeth who yelled a lot, angry boy with headphones and awkward boy with green hair doodling. The last rows were confirmed by a girl with green hair and superiority complex, another guy with white hair who seemed her bodyguard, someone wearing a mask with a giant mouth and a ponytail, a blonde crying something about his brother and two empty seats.

Hinami stood by the door until the bell rang, unaware that she was blocking the entrance of certain boy with dark purple hair and sharp eyes.

"Hey, idiot," he said behind her back. "Move."

She had no words to describe him. Well, she had one. But her mom had always told her not to use that vocabulary.

There was something cruel in him. His smirk. His glare. It was a warning. _Stay_ _away_ _._ That warming was shot straight into her eyes.

She took a step aside as he entered with a _tsk_ _._

Then the teacher came in. A lady in her young thirties of maybe late twenties with long purple hair and a beautiful white dress who wore red glasses and carried a book against her chest. Hinami didn't like her for some reason. 

She stood by the entrance, unsure of what to do. Logically, she had to go sit down. Sadly there was only one sit unoccupied. She lowered her head, not wanting to meet with anyone's eyes. 

For sure it was going to be a long day for Hinami... 

During the second period, trigonometry, she had to make teams up with someone they had to make a boring ass project of designing a piece of clothing with a trigonometric pattern. That's when she realized that everyone knew at least someone in the room, and then there was Hinami. She just sat alone in her desk, her elbows on her knees and chin resting in these. 

"Hinami-chan, you have to team up with someone, " said her teacher, "I guess, you don't know anyone since this is the second year and you just joined..." she hummed, resting her chin in Hinami's shoulder, inspecting the classroom.

Suddenly Hinami's eyes snapped. Rize-sensei had said three-man teams. And there was only one team of two integrants. She begged to the floor they were kind.

Before either she or her teacher said something, the shorthaired girl with green eyes took Hinami's hand in hers and pulled her towards herself. "Worry not, Rize-san, I'll take care of this creature~" she sang mischievously, while casually throwing Hinami against someone else's chest. 

"Watch your step," said someone in a harsh tone, taking Hinami by the shoulders and not so gently pushing her off him so her cheek was no longer against his chest.

She blushed madly at this, and stumbled in her step and ended up against someone else's chest, but this time she was actually held and helped to her feet instead of pushed away.

"Careful."

"Eto-chan, it's Rize-sensei for you, "said her teacher in a sugar-coated way, as if trying to masquerade some bitter emotions.

"Is it? "asked the green eyes coyly, slightly sticking out her tongue.

Eto gave her teacher her back and started talking, "well, now we are three."

Hinami clutched her hands in front of her skirt, feeling a pair of eyes aimed at her.

"So... This brat will be working with us?"

"Brat? C'mon Ayato, she is pretty much the same age as us." Said Eto, grinning.

As far as it mattered for him, Ayato had to be cautious. Eto would never let a chance to mess someone up slip away and he was pretty sure the girl in front of him was a tool for Eto to cause some chaotic situations.

"Whatever." He brushes off the addition and crossed his arms, suddenly uncomfortable while remembering how he had pushed the newbie off him. Maybe he shouldn't have been so rude and actually helped her like Tatara did. Nah, she was just fine.

"Here Hina-chan, I'll show you. Those three are Mado Akira, Koutarou Amon, and Takizawa Seido, always competing with each other and I'm pretty sure Akira and Seido have a bet on who will get into Amon's pants first. Then there's Uta, Juuzo, and Furuta, scary and weird, I love them. That other team is the quinx, who somehow always manage to work the four of them, Urie, Saiko, Shirazu, and Tooru. Those three are our reliable friends, Tatara, Noro, and Naki. I am Yoshimura-sama and he is Ayato-kun. And now let's get down to business." Eto smirked, her eyes wandering over a confused Hinami over and over again. She was so gonna enjoy messing her up.

When the bell rang, she was glad she could finally part ways with the green haired girl and the grumpy boy, she immediately took her bag and rushed to her next class.

Sadly, everyone hated _Society and Communication_ so she ended up being the only one in class. Her teacher didn't even care and just have the class normally.

After that, she had literature class, which she quite enjoyed since the teacher made them read a lot so she didn't have to interact with anyone. Her first break was boring and lonely, and after other three classes and another break, she had English class. After that, she was done and rushed out of school, feeling like crying. 

Why was it? So suddenly it happened. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she walked towards her locker and left her stuff there, ready to walk home. She felt empty, and she didn't know what to do about it. 

When she arrived home, she tried to be as quiet as possible, but Kaneki had a good hearing and immediately went to greet her. Her tears had dried as she walked, but he still noticed and immediately hugged her so tight her emptiness went away. 

"It will be okay, Hinami-chan. I promise, "he hushed as she hugged him back, gently stroking her hair. She nodded and smiled at him, letting go of her things and walking with him towards the kitchen. "I hope you like _paellla_ , "he laughed as he pressed a kiss on her forehead and gave her shoulder a last pat. 

Hinami smiled to herself, acknowledging she wasn't as alone as she had felt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki would be an awesome cook fight me


	3. Aogiri Tree: Weirdos Get Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is where the plot begins

If there was something worst than Eto Yoshimura pulling her into her social circle, Hinami was pretty sure one could only be thinking of being a third will for the awkward couple Urie and Mutsuki made.

It was her third week in school and slowly, starting with that damned trigonometry project, the green haired had been sticking to Hinami. Hinami was happy she had people to hang with at school, but they were a bit too much for her. Too eccentric if you asked, it was not normal for a group of teens to be formed by a super grumpy master of complaining, the ponytail friend, old-brother complex guy, typical unknown life before high-school with white hair bonus and the worst, the devil of devils, capable of ruining someone in less than a minute. The most normal guy was Noro and that was probably because he never talked.

They were in their second break, which only lasted twenty-five minutes, but they made the most of it. 

"What are they trying to do?" she asked innocently to Tatara, who was reading something for their literature class with his red scarf covering his lower face, as always. 

Tatara didn't even care enough to glance at where Hinami pointed, he was well aware Eto was trying to measure Noro's ponytail by making him lay at the edge of the building. 

"Being weird, "growled Ayato, while ripping a page from his notebook and throwing it out of the building. 

Hinami glanced at the paper as it disappeared, "didn't you need that?" she asked carefully, aware of the boy's explosive humor. 

"Mind your business, "he rolled his eyes and continued to rip pages apart, "besides, I'm failing that stupid class either way. "

This time, Hinami dodged a flying crayon Naki threw and rolled by his side. "This is easy, " she said and she caressed his notebook, "I think I could help you. "

She gave him a kind smile, which astonished him. He shook his head, laughing bitterly, "There's no way I pass this shit unless a miracle happens. "

With this, Hinami pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Challenge accepted, "she stated. 

" _What_ "

"I said, "she spoke slowly, as if talking to a five-year-old, or Naki, "challenge accepted. I'm going to tutor you so you pass."

Ayato stared at her with disbelief. "No."

"Yes."

"I don't need you help."

"Your report card says otherwise."

"No, leave me alone."

"I won't. And sure you'll realise how annoying I can be."

"Ha, yes you are annoying. But don't underestimate my stubbornness."

"Hey, you two, "grunted Tatara, glaring at them, "shut up."

Hinami felt a weight on her shoulder, and she turned around to see Eto grinning smugly with an elbow resting on her. "Don't mind mister grumpy, " she said teasingly poking Ayato's cheek, " he is like that because _he doesn't have a girlfriend,_ " she sang the words in a way that made Tatara grin under his scarf, knowing she was trying to pair them up.

Ayato snapped Eto's hand and growled at her. "Who cares about that? Why would I even want to be with someone if all girls are annoying."

"Not all girls are annoying, "stated the other with her hand in her hips, causing Hinami to chuckle. 

"Oh, and you are the perfect example, aren't you?"

This time Hinami snorted.

Then a bright green crayon hit Ayato's cheek, to which he responded by taking the crayon and snapping it in half, throwing the pieces, "NAKI STOP THROWING YOUR GODDAMNED COLOURS OR I'LL STICK THEM UP YOUR-"

The bell rang. 

"My my, let's go back to class," sang Eto as she pushed everyone down the stairs.

Having Eto grab her arm and Ayato constantly pushing her as if he wanted her to fall down the stairs, it was no surprise when Hinami bumped into Saiko, who was clearly lost in her RPG with loud guns and explications. She murmured something like a mix  of _sorry_ and _fuck I'm out of grenades_ before trying to resume her  way before bumping into Hinami again. With a heavy sigh, she paused her game and looked up to Hinami and the Eto.

"Sorry about that, "she adressed Hinami with zero hint of regret in her tone, glancing at Eto with a smirk, "Yoshimura, party at Shirazu's tomorrow at nine, are you in?"

Eto grinned and hardened her grip on Hinami, exchanging a glance with Tatara. He didn't have to do much, he just sighed and closed his eyes shaking his head just to nod in her direction, confusing everyone. No matter how hard everyone tried, no once could crack their code when it came to non-verbal communication-sometimes even in verbal. Naki was just oblivious of his friends' weird behaviours, Ayato thought it was punk not to care and only complain of it and if Noro had any thought, he wouldn't share them. That left Hinami as the only one to try and understand how the green devil and Tatara could have endless conversations without exchanging a single word.

"We'll be there," winked Eto.

Saiko giggled as she switched glances with her and Tatara, her smirk growing an evil hint that scared the hell out of Hinami, "Oh man, can't wait."

They kept walking to their english class, this time Hinami was trying to set her arm free. Eto noticed her awkwardness and immediately let her go. When Hinami saw the _almost_ kind smile on Eto's face, she knew she was possibly done for. She didn't even had an idea about what, but she was most likely done for. 

"So Hi-na-mi-chan~" she sang, each one of the syllables creeping said girl out more than the previous, "what are you wearing to tomorrows party?"

 _oh fuck._  

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic ever and English is not my native so please tell me if you find any mistakes


End file.
